My Immortal
by NoirSonata
Summary: Torn to pieces. Each of which is every bit a part of her. And only two persons in her life have managed to take a hold of them. What will Ginny Weasley do? Which one will she choose?
1. i'm so tired of being here

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _What happens if you've just crossed the line between the allowed and the forbidden? And you felt that someone had torn a part of you? Somehow had a part of someone you'd never thought you've had. You've got to make the choice: Past or Present? Remember that those who forget their Past will walk its path again. And those who linger on the Past and stay ignorant of the Present will never be called living at all.

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter One: I'm so tired of being here**

_September again. Time to go to Hogwarts…_ Ginny Weasley, a fifth year, thought about her life as a student there.

_Yes, it has been a while… _She thought._ Yet, I can still remember him… _

Staring out the window, she sighed and kept her eyes and the steadily growing darkness that enveloped the vehicle. The sky seemed to have had a connection on her mood. At lost. She was once again with the same group: The Golden Trio, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Only now, they were with Neville and Luna. She glanced sideways at Harry, who was quite pissed off but annoyingly happy at the same time because his friends are happy (well, it would seem quite _obvious_, don't you think?). That left _him _and _Ginny_ being a little bit out of place in the said compartment. _Yet he did really resemble him… His hair, his stature, his being secretive and all… But why can't I like Harry again? Is it because of him? It can't be._ She thought… A few moments before she realized that she was now sitting next to Harry without her being noticed. She blushed… _I don't like Harry… I just hero-worshipped him… Why? But, I just can't get over this thing! As Hermione pointed quite clearly! _Ginny huffed in utter annoyance. _Well, you can't blame her, being too carried away on what she says, she's quite happy snuggling with your big stupid brother, you know. Let them be._

"Hey, Ginny. Are you still here or out somewhere?" asked Harry. He must've noticed her annoyance too. Flushed in the face, he seemed to have been totally embarrassed at the well…

"Oh… Huh? Err—still here. Just musing over some things… Being back to Hogwarts and all…" She said, laughing weakly.

"You know, I think we need to leave this place… I mean, you can't obviously want to see Ron… Oh no! **Guys**!" Harry's eyes widened at the sight of his best friends, but merely looked away and continued. "Right, let's get out of here!"

"I thought you wouldn't say that. Come on." Ginny agreed, sighing in relief. (Or was it really relief? Both stood up and left the already steamy compartment. "Those two couples are really out of their minds!"

"They are, when they're in love…" Harry whispered… Ginny whipped her head around to look more clearly at Harry. She never heard him in that kind of voice before…

_Wait! Is that really Harry? _thought Ginny. _It can't be! Oh no! I hate this part of conversation! Especially with him… _Harry halted by Ginny's side and opened a door she never knew was there. She looked at Harry again, questioning this rather—odd behaviour.

"Ginny. This seems to be the perfect time. We need to talk…" Harry said facing her, Blue met Green. Then, Ginny looked down and briefly said 'Yes' and went inside the compartment, followed closely by Harry. _This is going to be REALLY complicated. _She thought. There was a little space in the compartment. Ginny settled herself in the only row of seat while Harry stood in front of her.

"So, what is it that you wanted to say so badly? If you want to snap them out of their, well… activities, I'd gladly help!" she said, trying to fetch away the tension.

Harry smiled weakly. "It's not that, Gin." _Since when did you start to call me Gin? _She thought. Harry moved a little bit closer. (As if there's still a space in that area!)

"There's something that's been bothering—well… " Harry struggled to say. Ginny felt something rather out-of-place in this one. _What would Harry want to say that he can't say to Ron? Or even Hermione? _Ginny thought. Harry looked at his knees and seems to be fighting the urge to stand up and run for it.

"Err— what's been bothering… you? Why can't you say it to Ron and Hermione, Harry? Is it something bad? Well… It's okay. Tell me." She said earnestly… Finally, after moments of silence, he looked up.

"Erm… I wanted to tell—err…" he murmured now. His eyes was really hard to catch and because his gaze always shifts every now and then. An inch now…Finally, Harry looked up at Ginny and did what Ginny thought seem to have nagged her for a very long time during the train ride. "This." Harry was kissing her. Kissing Ginny as though he'd been wanting to for ages… Of course Ginny would fall for him… Her lips parted as she gave permission for his tongue to make contact with hers… Harry's hands found Ginny's waist and brought her to his lap as Ginny found Harry's neck and pulled him closer… Tongue-tied, she could taste him… This is what she'd been waiting for…

_'Virginia… No… You're mine… I'm yours… Don't… Come back to me…' _said a voice so familiar to Ginny.

Tom! Her eyes fluttered open and immediately pulled back from Harry.

"What?! Gin—I" Harry, startled, stuttered…

"I-I'm sorry… Ha—Harry… I…" She mumbled and ran out of there as fast as she could. Never wanting to look back at what she had just missed. The only thing in her mind now was one word… _TOM_.

Harry sat there completely shocked.

_What was I thinking? She's Ginny, for Merlin's sake! She's Ron's sister, ONLY sister. And besides, she's like a sister to me… _

But another voice inside Harry's head retorted. _Really? Or maybe Ron's your brother because you'd like to _be _his brother-_in-_law? _It was a total chaos in Harry's mind. _Be Ginny's older brother. _The other voice said: _No!! Be Ginny's The One. _Frustrated to no end, he closed his eyes and seized control. _Now that's just it! Make up your mind Harry!! It's now or never. _And with that as a final thought, he dashed out of the compartment and went to find Ginny.

_This is wrong! Completely wrong! _That was her chance to finally get what she wants—or so she thought. She was starting to get angry with herself again.

_Now Virginia. I'm still here, not far behind but always behind you, ready to catch you… You know that._ Tom's voice echoed to her head.

_No! You're nothing but a memory! NOTHING! Stay out of my mind! Go away! _Ginny shouted at the back of her mind. She ran just to stay out of Harry's sight. _Another embarrassing moment then. Just like when I send that dratted poem. What was I thinking back then? _

_Well… I told you not to continue on having a fancy with The-Boy-Who-Suck, but yet you insisted. You could've been with me. Could've agreed in taking your 'life source' for a while and when I got the perfect chance I would certainly bring you back and everything would be fine… For Us… Just you and me together Virginia… _That cold voice seemed to his again and Ginny could just see Tom's face looking down on her with that very same look on him. She shook her head. It seemed as if she wanted to explode but couldn't. _It's been years since that happened. I want you out of my mind! But you kept on breaking my dreams…you gave me nightmares Tom. When will you ever leave me? I told you, I don't trust you anymore. You just used me to take over. You used me as a 'life source' for you to stay alive. You even made me go roam the school back then with that monster of yours._ Ginny shuddered at the memory. Tears started to well in her eccentric blue eyes. Sobs started from her and she felt a great lump in her throat… _No not here, not yet Ginny… Wait 'till we get to the Girl's bathroom…_ She urged herself. When…

"Ginny!! Ginny! Wait!" the voice of none other than Harry called out.

Never wanting him to see her in such a state, she ran. Ran as fast and as far as she could away from him. But where would she go? She just missed the Girl's bathroom because of her panic. Then, she found an empty compartment—or so she though-- and got in quickly, sealed and bolted it, locked it. She sat down without even bothering to look when she felt something hard—"What the…" she exclaimed as she jumped back up.

"It's so nice of you to have noticed me, Weaselette," the oh-so-high-and-mighty Draco Malfoy drawled, with his annoying smirk plastered on his aristocratic face. Ginny was completely disoriented but then snapped back to reality when she saw Malfoy snigger. She crossed her arms protectively and raised an eyebrow, but in the inside, still wondering what the hell was she going to do next. _I've got nothing to say really. It's just my stupid luck, of all people in a compartment, to ever go to Draco Malfoy's! _She angrily thought to herself."Well? It's so nice to have such a beautiful and enticing young woman such as yourself…" Malfoy continued, "So, what exactly do you want? Because barging in and sealing, bolting and double-locking the door means something, combined that it was done by a very dissatisfied vixen."

"Bugger off Malfoy; I'm not in the mood…" Ginny snapped. She straightened herself and seemed to want to go back out but thought better of it. She hesitated

"Well, well, well… What seems to be the predicament of _Mon fleur fille_? Come, I'm not going to bite you… Though it seems to be my idea of things…" Malfoy said, patting the now empty seat beside him, where he got rid of his pack of goods that Ginny sat down earlier… Ginny looked suspiciously at him but then, gave up the struggle to fight him and just sat down.

_I'll always be beside you Virginia… Soon… _That was the last thing Ginny heard from the back of her mind… _Tom… _Then, tears that welled-up earlier now spilled out and messed her mascara. Making a splendid effect on her face that made her more beautiful and emphasis in her eyes… Malfoy noticed this and began to break the silence…

"So, are you just going to sit here and cry out your eyes next to me or you can release that 'thing' whatever that was that you're thinking right now? I do good things sometimes too Weaselette. Even to traitors such as yourselves…"

"Yeah, right. Being _good_ indeed. Your _help_ doesn't do me any good right now… At least bare with me and just let me take refugee here for a while until that dunderhead is completely gone." She said. _Dunderhead? No! Harry's not a dunderhead. _She noted herself.

"Really? Take _refugee_ here when you can take _refugee_ much more comfy with my arms around you and a little bit cosy and warmer if…" But what Malfoy would've offered was then totally lost because the door opened instantaneously and a man, at least same age as Malfoy's came in. He got the same features as Malfoy's in general. Got a silver blond hair, pointy face, lean stature, very aristocratic and plastered on his face was one of the trademark Malfoy smirk. But he was a bit taller and not oh-so-pale as the rest of the Malfoys…

"Cut that Draco, your pissing the lady. Not the kind of manners than I expected…" He said. "_Milady_, I'm Daryll Thomas Malfoy, a second distant cousin of yours truly." Daryll took Ginny's right hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"_Yech_. Tom, that's _completely disgusting_! Can't you see she's a good-for-nothing-dirty-poor-muggle-loving Weasel?" Malfoy exclaimed. At that remark, Malfoy instantaneously received a satisfying slap from Ginny that will make Hermione ran out of her money.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her. Even if she's a Weasley, she's a complete charmer. Plus that nice performance of hers, I'm sure men will bleed for her. My I ask your name please, Milady?" Daryll said, looking straight into Ginny's eyes.

Something's vaguely familiar with Daryll's eyes—"Virginia Molly Weasley. Thank you for your compliment by the way… uhmm" she said politely.

"Tom, call me Tom. Can I call you Virginia then?" Tom said.

"If you insist… I must go now before Malfoy here gets another one from me. Nice meeting you again, Tom." She said. And with that, she left the compartment with Tom standing, pleased with himself and Draco completely disoriented by the slap.

With Harry out of Ginny's mind because of the entertainment done by Malfoy's _cousin_, she got back at the Golden Trio's compartment only to find Hermione, Luna, Parvati and Lavender talking happily. "There you are Ginny! We've been worried! Harry and Ron were looking all over for you. Where have you been?" asked Hermione.

"It's a very, very long story actually… But—uhmm— Hermione, I was with two _blonde _Slytherins in a compartment for the last Merlin knows how many minutes." Ginny said very fast so it wouldn't be that hard to tell. However, Hermione got the wind of it and—"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione nearly got to her feet…

"Geez, calm down 'Mione. I'm completely fine. Thanks to Malfoy's second cousin Daryll Malfoy. Got any scoop about him? He's _completely _nice. An exact opposite of Draco Malfoy if I must say," Ginny continued, "What?"

"We didn't think it was really Malfoy, you know." Lavender said, "To think, if there are any handsome blonde Slytherins left, Pav and me should've known them first! Not you—"

"I do. I know there are two almost identical Malfoys." Hermione cut out whatever Lavender might've said, "Care to explain?"

The compartment went silent. The other girls didn't react that much of Hermione because they couldn't say anything at all. They just listened. After Ginny explained _some_ of the things that had happened, Hermione went on about what she knows.

"Well, he's from America, Second Cousin of Draco Malfoy. His parents died unknown cause. So he inherited almost three-fourths of the whole Malfoy-Amour money and properties. I don't know which school he went to first but he's here for his sixth year. So, he's in our level…Well, I've got so much to tell but do you honestly think I'd rather talk much than listen to you guys?" Hermione said in a couple of minutes…

"No. You know, you could make an international library out of that brain of yours, 'Mione" said Parvati.

"Very funny… Is that all Hermione? How come he's nice with me if he's a Malfoy then?" Ginny asked….

There came no answer as Harry and Ron were back. Parvati and Lavender bade goodbyes to them after a while. Harry and Ginny avoided each other's eyes… Ginny's mind was full of questions… _Who's the real Daryll Thomas Malfoy? Why does he remind me of Tom so much? Was he really that nice or was it something else? _Ginny went back to her gloomy self when she realized…_ You maybe are right Tom… I can't get away… I'm bitter because of it… _

_I'm so tired of being here…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** **PLEASE REVIEW! **I've revised this fanfic because it certainly needs to be edited... Heh.

**Author's Note 2: Next chapter**, Ginny faints, muwahahaha! Please review, 'kay? Thanks!


	2. supressed by all my childish fears

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Torn to pieces. Each of which is every bit a part of her. And only two persons in her life have managed to take a hold of them. What will Ginny Weasley do? Which one will she choose? Must she linger on the past or go with the present and look up to a future?

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**Author's Note: **A slight hints of R/Hr and N/L. And then again, of course the ever mixture of H/G/T. Mr. Draco Malfoy would like to tell you that he is currently busy with other _affairs_ and wishes to express his regret into which he cannot appear much in the first chapter. In, short, we'll see his drop-dead gorgeous self (well, I didn't have to put that now, do I?) in a later part of this _Alternative_ Universe Fan fiction. P.S. Please don't blame me for what I have done. I have a disease, you see. It's called the Potter Virus. Be warned, if you have a Potter Syndrome, use Potter Medicines. It helps. A Lot.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Suppressed by all my childish fears

The trip to Hogwarts was rather disturbing because, after the _encounters_ of a certain Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger kept on shooting her friend worried looks as Harry and Ron asked her to where have Ginny been. They came back after talking to the others of the Dumbledore's army. It seems like the group wanted to continue. If this is what would have made Hermione cheerful and worriless, they were wrong.

**_Flashback_**

Parvati and Lavender bade goodbyes to them after a while. Harry and Ginny avoided each others eyes.

"Oi, Ginny, where've you been, me and Harry here have been looking for you." asked Ron, who was now wearing his Hogwarts uniforms like the others.

"It's none of your business Ron." Ginny retorted, she scoffed and remained as silent as ever looking past the window, Hogwarts looms nearer and nearer as the sky looks darker and darker. She can't wait to get out of this compartment and off this train.

"And why is it none of my business, Gin? Harry said, you two went to _talk_ for a while and then you come running away from him. Where did you go?" demanded Ron, his ears as red as his hair because of his anger.

_Did Harry tell Ron? Did Harry planned that all along and asked Ron?_ Ginny thought and it angered her more. "For the last five years you didn't even _bother_ to notice me! Now you came here _barging _and demand to know exactly where I was!" She glanced around; apparently, they were looking at her thinking of her as a delicate doll to be handed with caution and care. "WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU LOT?!" Ginny shrieked. She has never shouted in front of Harry like that before. Everyone knew that. It was time to break the silence and it is wise to be done by the person himself. Harry.

"Ginny. I wanted to tell you that…" Harry began but was never quite finish for whatever he might say. He must've sensed Ginny's anger. _Well, at least Harry is _not _as insensitive as my brothers, like _Ron_. _

"Don't bother Harry. Just—don't _bother_, at all." That was all Ginny said. She was itching to get out of that accursed compartment. _Instantly_. She wanted to get off the train. _Actually_.

_'They don't know… Of course they don't know coz' I didn't tell them _anything_.' _That _voice_ again, spoke to her. Ginny continued to ignore him and she stood up. Never minding the protest of others to stay, she went out of their compartment and sought for a near by girl's lavatory to calm herself down… _WHY? Why do they _have_ to notice me _now_? When it's too late? WHY? _She sobbed as she made her way to her destination, unaware of the person behind her…

_'Ginny… Ginny… Don't cry… Harry's totally worthless… Compared to me.' _Tom's voice echoed through her mind. It irritated her that she knew it was just a memory but his voice still lingered inside her mind. It was making her go insane. _As if being in love—wait, did I say love?! It can't. I can't. _She blamed herself. _Why is this happening to me? _

_Ginny. Don't exhaust yourself. Let me control you… You will be in no harm. Please, try to understand that there are things, which are about to happen at Hogwarts. You need to See… For you to maintain Power… Don't hesitate Ginny…_

NO!! GO AWAY!! Ginny demanded as she entered the bathroom… She sat down because of her futile effort of shoving Tom out of her mind…

_Ginny, don't hesitate…_

GO AWAY!! I SAID, "GO AWAY!"!!

_You will follow MY orders Ginny!!_

Blackness engulfs Ginny as her body obliged Tom's mysterious orders….

**_End of Flashback_**

Ginny went inside the Carriage first and then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville… All was in silence until…..

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!" someone shouted out of nowhere… Everyone who heard it looked around and audible gasps followed… Some were pointing up at the sky, some cast Ginny a terrified look…

Up at the sky, just above them, floated the ever feared DARK MARK… And just at the bottom, words in Neon Green colored mists appeared;

"I'm Coming Virginia Weasley…"

With that as a final shocker, Ginny fainted…

_Suppressed by all my childish fears…_

* * *

A/N: Oh well… that was a cliffie… I hope you liked it… even if it was too short… -

Please try and read my other fanfic… SUMMER HIT…

THANKS!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. and if you have to leave, i wish that yo...

**

* * *

**

My Immortal

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps… -.

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.**

"Do you think Ginny's going to be just fine?" Ginny heard a vaguely familiar voice beside her…

"Yes, she _will_ be, Harry. Now can we _please _leave? It's nearly past midnight and if we get caught by either Filch or _Snape_ and land ourselves in detention, I would be delighted to join Malfoy and taunt you for about a month or two!" This time, it was a girl's voice, which was quite hysterical and worried at the same time…

"Just another five minutes, Hermione? _Please_?" the first 'vaguely familiar' voice said urgently…

"But I gave you at least _five _more _five _minutes to just watch Ginny, Harry!" said the girl's voice…

Ginny knew who those two were… And with what she had heard, she found herself giggling uncontrollably as she opened her eyes…

"GINNY!" Harry said, or shouted, with enthusiasm…

"Shut _up_! Harry! With that kind of voice, half the school might've been well awake by now if I haven't casted any silencing charm around here!" Hermione hissed.

"Good evening, the two of you…" That was all Ginny said… After all, she just can't help but watch and be entertained with the two best friends right before her very eyes

"How _are _you, Ginny? We've been _so_ worried when we saw you faint… You looked like you were having a fit or something…" Hermione said as she assisted Ginny to sit up straight…

She was in the Hospital Wing. She soon realized that it was _really _past midnight. The clock at the facing wall said so…

"I'm just fine, Hermione. What are you doing here in the middle of the night anyways? You could always visit me next day, you know." Ginny asked.

"Well… There are five reasons for that… One: We have to make sure that you really _are_ fine. Two: We have to check you because you were here since yesterday and we were really worried. Three: I just can't hold _Harry. _Because he was dragging me and Ron every other two hour just to check when you're awake. Four: I myself am wondering what was wrong with you because you were peaky when we were on the train and because of the circumstances that follow I can't help myself to be even _more_ concerned. And finally, Five… Uhmm… Let's just say that tonight, if I haven't agreed with _Harry_ and go with him to visit you in _midnight_, then, when you finally woke up, you would find me in another bed in the Hospital Wing completely covered with signs of _very _cruel curses used by none other than a _raving _Harry Potter…" said Hermione, quite amused buy her own little sarcastic speech which is obviously filed with one common suggestion… _'Harry's worried'_.

"Very _good_ at making a speech Miss Granger… Well, here I am and I'm completely fine, thanks to Madam Pomfrey's never-ceasing-tender-loving-care that's never faded…" Ginny said… At that, Harry chuckled. Harry knew what Ginny talked about. Of course, having spent his time in the Hospital Wing nearly every month or two would've suggested that Madam Pomfrey is _extremely_, and when I say _extremely_ it meant _over the line_, taking up for her role as the school nurse. (_A/N:_ _I think this one is a 'quote' from a movie that I watched…please inform me if you do have a clue. -)_

"I'm just glad you're okay, Ginny." Said Harry, who took Ginny's hand without Hermione noticing and squeezed it as if to comfort her… With that, Ginny smiled at him and mentally noted that Harry can be really impressive in showing his feelings when needed…

"Well, now that the purpose of this never _ceasing_ quest is done, we'll be leaving, Ginny. We don't want to get caught by anyone detestable you know… We'll be visiting you tomorrow morning okay? But if Madam Pomfrey releases you tomorrow, which I think God has completely forbidden ever since Madam Pomfrey was born, then we'll be at the Great Hall at breakfast, okay?" said Hermione, who was completely satisfied that Ginny _is_ okay.

"That would be great Hermione. But, I think it would really be a _miracle_ if Madam Pomfrey releases me, right?" said Ginny.

"Ten Points to Gryffindor for an absolutely correct conclusion Miss Weasley. Even Snape would agree with _that _one. Well then, so long, Milady." Harry chuckled. Just before the two best friends leave, Ginny whispered…

"You could use that portrait of a withered witch with an extremely long wand just past the corridor outside here as a shortcut to the Tower, guys…"

"Thanks." Harry whispered. And with that, the two were gone. Hearing the door of the Hospital Wing close with a soft _click_, Ginny fell in a wonderfully dreamless slumber…

Or so _she _thought…

* * *

_There was complete silence and darkness when…_

_Virginia__… Virginia…_

_'Who are you? Where are you? Harry? Ron? 'Mione? Is that you? Anyone?'_

_Still, nobody answered…_

_'Will you just stop it and show yourself?!'_

_Virginia__… It's me…_

_'Tom? B-but... But, where are you? What are you doing here?'_

_I said I'd come back right? Here I am… I can't wait to see you _soon_, Virginia… _SOON…

_'What? I thought when Harry destroyed your diary you were destroyed along with it… Right?'_

_Then… there was silence…_

_'Where are you Tom?'_

_Then, out of nowhere, she felt something… She whirled around and found herself staring at the red menacing snake-like eyes… Drawing ever so closer… _

_'Aaaarrrggghhh!! Nooooooo!!'_

And with that, Ginny Weasley awoke… It was almost six in the morning, the clock said… Rays of the morning sun glared at her. With a final groan, she stood up.

"Miss Weasley! Get back to bed this instant!" the stern voice of Madam Pomfrey came…

Ginny groaned and later found out that she will be remaining at the Hospital Wing until Madam Pomfrey sees to it that she's completely fine.

_'I wish Madam Pomfrey would stop acting like my mum… I'm perfectly fine already!! Groan'_

Somewhere in the Hogwarts castle, Harry woke up with a searing pain from is lightning-bolt scar…

* * *

"Oh dear… I hope Ginny will just calm down…" the man with the half-moon spectacles chuckled by himself.

He was once again doing his everyday activities as the Headmaster of the ever prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The old man was just about to sense something wrong in a certain young boy with a lightning bolt scar when someone knocked…

_Dear me… I just can't have much more time needed it seems… _

"Do come in…" his mystical voice said…

A very stern looking witch who wore an emerald green robe entered. Closely followed by her favored student. Hermione Granger…

"My, my. Fancy seeing you again Minerva. And you too, Miss Granger." He chirped. With a wave from his wand, he conjured two chintz chairs out of nowhere. "Please, have a seat."

With that, both visitors sat down. However, the expression etched across the elderly witch never wavered. The current expression: _worried_.

"What can I do for you?" asked the Headmaster.

"Albus, Miss Granger has informed me of what has happened to Miss Weasley, who is right now at the Hospital Wing. We both want to hear from you some things though. Because, under so many circumstances, Miss Weasley might be in some danger. You are of course well aware of that?" the sternly witch asked. Her voice showing signs of persuasion to the old man to say something that would make everything clear.

"Ah. I understand both of you very well. Minerva, would you care for a Lemon Drop? Or how about you Miss Granger? It was quite unlucky that the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes haven't arrived with my recent candies yet…" said the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Though the response was quite entertaining, there was no more spark of joy in his eyes. Upon hearing her name and seeing through her Headmaster's eyes, Hermione spoke.

"Please, Professor, we just wanted to know if everything would be alright for Ginny. When we were on the train going here, she looked like she was on the brink of her sanity. She was unlikely quiet every now and then. Afterwards that, we just saw the Dark Mark hovering above us and suddenly appeared next to it, 'I'm coming Virginia Weasley'. Surely there's something wrong there." Hermione began to ramble.

"Yes, I know, Miss Granger. But rest assured that Miss Weasley will be just fine. The Dark Mark that you just saw at the start of the term was just a warning that Voldemort…" Upon stating the name, the two visitors winced. But the Headmaster took no notice and continued to explain. "that _Voldemort_ has something in stored for our dear Miss Weasley. This doesn't mean that she will be in danger _now._ But still, rest assure. It is merely just a hint that somehow, Miss Weasley has something Voldemort wants. He can never go near her or near to anyone else. Remember that Hogwarts is the safest place for everyone."

There was a bit of silence after this. Then, the stern witch, Professor McGonagall, who had assurance from what she had heard stood up. Hermione stood up as well.

"Well… That would be all, Albus. I will be informing you of what will be happening for Miss Weasley. Miss Granger, if you have anything else to say to the Headmaster, I will leave you two then. Goodbye." With that, Professor McGonagall exited which left Hermione all by herself standing in front of her Headmaster.

"Ermm… I guess I'll just be leaving to Professor. Thank you for, uhm, what you said. That would leave us in peace with that." Hermione said; her face down. This amused the Headmaster. He chuckled.

"You are of course welcome, Miss Granger. And, ah yes, I would like to congratulate you, for remaining a prefect, not only that but also, you are now exempted in all exams in Potions. I believe Professor Snape finally needs someone to assist him this year." Dumbledore said. "Now, before you leave, would you like a Lemon Drop?"

Ginny walked towards the Great Hall. She was the released by Madam Pomfrey because she kept on saying that she was fine and kept on insisting that she was hungry and would like to go to the Great Hall and eat with her friends. After 10 minutes of constant blabbering, she was released.

_That wasn't so bad… I thought she was going to tie me and thought I was in hysterics. Ha! That old loony… _She thought sourly. She wasn't like that, it was just she just want to get out of the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Someone shouted from behind her…

"Hi Luna." She greeted her friend.

"Hello… Harry and Hermione said last night that they would visit you… Did they? I would like to join them but, it was nearly midnight and I still have to practice my writing. Father gave me a space in The Quibbler for the explanation of the Rooms of the Department of Mysteries!" said the enthusiastic yet still dreamy looking Luna.

"Err… yeah. They did visit me… Shall we go to the Great Hall together? I'm really hungry you know…" she suggested. With that, both friends headed straight to the Hall.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione when she bade good bye to Luna. Harry and Ron was nowhere to be found though….

"Mornin' Ginny…" that's what Hermione said, she was preoccupied with something… But not on her book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them coz' she's staring at the same spot. Then, she did a double look at her and blurted out…

"Good Heavens! Ginny! What did you do to Madam Pomfrey? You could be expelled if you hurt her you know!" Hermione nearly shouted that one…

"_Relax_, Hermione…" Ginny said soothingly. "It seems like luck turned its grace in me… It only took me 10 minutes to convince her to release me you know… I wonder how many minutes Harry took to convince her to release _him_…" At that, both giggled.

"Hey… I heard my name… What did I do now?" said someone from behind.

_Is it just me or everyone just started to appear to me first behind me?_ Thought Ginny. _Well, this was SOME day. _ She looked up and she saw a very tired looking but happy Harry with that little pout he puts up.

"Harry! Are you going to pretend to be cute or just sit down?" Hermione said. "And where's Ron?"

"Hey!! I don't _do cute_!" Harry protested. "And Ron just got a detention from Snape."

"WHAT?!" Hermione said.

"Heh… Same old Ron…" Ginny muttered…

"So how _are _you, Ginny? Got some nice sleep?" Harry said. "And how did you escaped from Pomfrey's clutches? It took me nearly an hour to escape meself you now…"

"So _you_ took an hour! Ha! I've got more charisma than yours Harry. It only took me 10 minutes you know…" Ginny grinned.

"Wait… wait just one minute… Where the _hell _is Ron, Harry? Don't just kid me around saying he got himself a detention with Snape. Here Ginny is and I thought everything is okay then I hear Ron in detention before lessons started? _What_ exactly did he do?" Hermione demanded…

"Err… Well… Don't blame him 'Mione. It was Malfoy's fault. Erm, Draco Malfoy." Harry began. Ginny raised her eyebrow to what Harry said. "Yes, Ginny. I know all about the other Malfoy."

"_How_ did you get to know him Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Ask him later Gin. Tell me what the heck Ron did? Please… He's a _prefect _for Christ sake!" Hermione wailed.

"_Calm down_, Hermione." Harry said. "It's just that. Me and Daryll, err, the other Malfoy and I are in good terms and then _the_ Malfoy threw some _way _harsher insults than before. Next thing I know is, Ron was on top of _the_ Malfoy and Daryll and I were pulling him off. And then we couldn't believe our luck when Snape just appeared out of nowhere and put Ron in detention. Daryll saved me from Doomsville but he couldn't fetch Ron." Harry sighed.

Ginny wondered why Daryll would befriend Harry if he knew about Draco Malfoy and the Trio's (err) _relationship_ with one another. Then, suddenly, a loud screech came from above and a Barn Owl flew right in front of Ginny.

"It's kind of odd… Owl post should be scheduled to come in here every lunch, right?" Hermione said.

Ginny tore off the letter the owl carried. The letter was heavy even though it was just a piece of parchment. It was a weird parchment though, colored ash black. It read:

_Meet me at the Chamber, midnight tomorrow, Virginia. If you don't your friend Luna will be found amongst the rampaging hippogriffs. _

_Always Caring,_

_T.M.R. _

Ginny gasped, _T.M.R._, _T_om _M_arvolo _R_iddle! _Why can't he just leave me alone? I know he's gone but why come back?! _

"What Ginny? Let me see that thing…" Said Hermione, who, as like everyone else, noticed her gasp, and snatch the parchment before she could react… Ginny dreaded this… What would be Harry's reaction?

"There's nothing wrong here Ginny… So why are you gasping like it's going to be the end of the world?" Hermione said, and it surprised Ginny that Hermione was, err, _giggling_.

How could she giggle when it clearly states that _someone_ wants to meet her in the _Chamber of Secrets_ in tomorrow midnight and warned her that if she didn't go, someone'll be in danger?

"What?!" Ginny gasped. "R-read that, will you?"

"Okay… But don't blame me of what'll be your _brother_ and _Harry_'s going to say about this…" Hermione said. "'_Dear Ginny: Can we meet up at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night? I would like to give you something that will delight you… Love, _Secret _Blonde _Admirer.' Well…?"

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave…_

**A/N:**So much for a cliffie… huh… Is there too much Humor in this one guys? It's pretty long I guess… If you have any questions regarding err Hermione being Snape's assistant and Ron landing on Detention, just Review! Please review. Not that I'm desperate… But, You're RIGHT! I'm kind of desperate.


	4. Your presence still lingers here, & it w...

**

* * *

**

My Immortal

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps…

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone!

Ginny tore off the letter the owl carried. The letter was heavy even though it was just a piece of parchment. It was a weird parchment though, colored ash black. It read:

_Meet me at the Chamber, midnight tomorrow, Virginia. If you don't your friend Luna will be found amongst the rampaging hippogriffs. _

_Always Caring,_

_T.M.R. _

Ginny gasped, _T.M.R._, _T_om _M_arvolo _R_iddle! _Why can't he just leave me alone? I know he's gone but why come back?! _

"What Ginny? Let me see that thing…" Said Hermione, who, as like everyone else, noticed her gasp, and snatch the parchment before she could react… Ginny dreaded this… What would be Harry's reaction?

"There's nothing wrong here Ginny… So why are you gasping like it's going to be the end of the world?" Hermione said, and it surprised Ginny that Hermione was, err, _giggling_.

How could she giggle when it clearly states that _someone_ wants to meet her in the _Chamber of Secrets_ in tomorrow midnight and warned her that if she didn't go, someone'll be in danger?

"What?!" Ginny gasped. "R-read that, will you?"

"Okay… But don't blame me of what'll be your _brother_ and _Harry_'s going to say about this…" Hermione said. "'_Dear Ginny: Can we meet up at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night? I would like to give you something that will delight you… Love, _Secret _Blonde _Admirer.' Well…?"

* * *

Ginny prepared for the inevitable… After receiving an owl post from _T.M.R. _(Well, you know him…), her brain was just hazardous as possible. Yesterday, she suffered the wrath of the stern Professor McGonagall for not paying attention and took off twenty points from Gryffindor. Today, she just got Herbology & Double Potions. Five times was the count of the two Professors that had caught her to not pay attention. It was a tough luck when she answered a question by Professor Snape himself as to what Belladonna plants are used for. Even Hermione sensed it too…

"Hey there Miss Weasley, heard you had a quick escape from the Old Bat Snape himself. Don't be too excited in meeting this 'Secret Admirer', okay?" Hermione chummed in.

Ginny, caught up with her torpor snapped and replied… "Uhhh… What Hermione? Sorry, yes I was thinking about that post… But—you _what_?!"

"I told you, Snape 'let slip' that you escaped his wrath in your Double Potions today… You should advice Harry you know, first, Madam Pomfrey, next, Professor-You-Can't-Get-Away-With-This-Snape. Mind you, Harry will be praising you out of his wits." Hermione said.

_Is it me or is Hermione 'jolly' today? _Thought Ginny… _Wait a second…_

"What did Snape 'let slip' Hermione? And how can you just let me go to Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night when you're a prefect? And you seemed to be a little—err—'jolly'…?" Ginny finished with accused look in her.

"Well, Did I mention that I'm going to be Snape's 'assistant' soon?" Hermione asked. Ginny only replied with a blank face. She continued… "And, hey, Harry and I managed just fine, right? About your comment… 'Jolly'? Err just ask Ron…" Hermione suggested, and then Ginny saw a blush at Hermione's cheeks. When Hermione noticed Ginny looking at her strangely, she just, sort of, dashed out of the common room straight to her dormitory.

_Well, that wasn't as bad as an interruption… _sigh_ That means sparks are flying between Hermione and Ron too… But…Hermione as Snape's assistant? I could've bet everything for Draco Malfoy as Snape's assistant… It's too predictable…_

Ginny went out of the common room to the Great Hall for dinner, soon followed by Luna Lovegood.

"Hey there, Ginny. Heard your escape from Professor Snape, too bad you're with the Slytherins in Potions, Ravenclaw would've loved the view of you escaping the evil bat's clutches…" Luna commented dreamily. She was holding of what looked like an envelope.

"Luna… Do you mean to tell me, that almost everyone at school knows what happened down there at the dungeons?" Ginny asked, walking swiftly downstairs.

"Oh, you know the Slytherins, they were shall we say, _humming like gorillas_ about you. So, eventually, yes, everyone knows… I reckon your brother; Ronald & Harry will be really please. Oh! Here they come now!" Luna's dreamy face looked straight to the Gryffindor table. Then, her dreamy face grew to anxiousness. "Hey, I wonder where Neville went?"

Both of them went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the two boys.

"Budge up, Ron. Leave a seat for Hermione, will you?" Ginny said. Ron, who always was atrocious at eating looked up.

"F'er was 'erm-mi-knee?" Ron struggled.

"Ronald, hasn't anybody told you how atrocious your eating habit is?" Luna's dreamy voice came. "Oh and by the way, where's Neville? I haven't seen him for a while…"

Ron gulped his food and repeated with a blank expression.

"I said 'Where's Hermione?'. And what does 'atrocious' mean? If that means me complementing my ability to talk and eat at the same time, that's no problem to me."

"Oh Ron, your cute when you're silly, you know." A voice said from behind them. Hermione had her hair in a tight bond. She bent down and whispered at Luna so; the two boys wouldn't hear it. "Oh, and Luna, never mention 'atrocious' ever again coz' god-knows-what, Ron might use that to complement McGonagall or something & he'll never know what struck him."

"There you are 'Mione." Ron chirped.

Ginny's mind slipped yet again… _Hmmm…still normal for them then… I wonder why Ron hasn't complained about the letter though…_ She was shook away from her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder… It was Harry… _He hasn't said anything to me after the letter…_

"Hey, Ginny… Are you really going to meet that… err… your admirer?" He asked shyly… "I mean to say…. No, What I'm trying to say is…." He stuttered.

Ginny sighed and said… "Don't worry Harry. I know what I'm doing. I've got to go, still got to finish that essay on Potions then…"

"Oh, okay… Can I help you, then?"

"It's okay… I'm nearly finished at it anyways… after that, it's my Arithmancy homework then." Ginny said shortly. _It'll be easier if Harry doesn't notice Tom's now around… Somewhere…_ Ginny shivered slightly as she excited the Great Hall.

"Hey there! Ginny!" Someone shouted from behind… _No please, Harry. Just leave me be! _She whirled around and was quite off guard when what she faced was actually… Daryll Thomas Malfoy.

"Hey there, Tom." Ginny felt Goosebumps behind her neck when she said the name 'TOM'. _What does he want now?_

"Hey, I was wondering, since Draco doesn't want me to go on and tour me around Hogwarts, I suppose you could?" Tom asked. His eyes full of expectation.

_Sigh Oh well, at least I get some distraction… _She fumbled inside her inner pockets as if absent-mindedly searching for Riddle's post… But, she felt no parchment… _Oh heck! Now where did I put that? Never mind…_ "Oh, sure Tom… So, where first?" she said casually.

_Virginia__… Ginny…_ Tom's face lit up inside her mind.

_No, not now Tom… Not now… _Ginny struggled as she and Tom (Malfoy) strolled down straight outside.

Tsk tsk… Now Virginia… Don't be harsh… I see there's another Tom beside you… Don't forget our rendezvous later okay? Or, Ms. Lovegood will be found with the hippogriffs okay?

_Please… just get out of here!! Leave me be!! _Ginny said…

* * *

When Ginny left, a piece of parchment fell from her pocket… Harry, who was the only one who noticed this, picked it up and read…

_Meet me at the Chamber, midnight tomorrow, Virginia. If you don't your friend Luna will be found amongst the rampaging hippogriffs. _

_Always Caring,_

_T.M.R._

_Shit!! Bloody Hell!! _ Harry's mind screamed… He bolted up and scanned the Great Hall, Ginny not to be found. Then, he noticed too, Luna wasn't there anymore.

"Hermione read this for me, will you?" Harry asked, as if he was about to blow…

"Fine… No need to fuss there Harry… Okay…" She read... "'_Dear Ginny: Can we meet up at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night? I would like to give you something that will delight you… Love, _Secret _Blonde _Admirer.' Well…? No, no need to be alarmed, Harry… You know what Ginny said back at the train… What…? Harry!! Where are you going?! Come back here!"

Harry dashed out off the Great Hall. Everyone noticed his face was contorted with great anger. _Ginny!! What do you think you're doing? T.M.R… That's Tom Marvolo Riddle! This can't be happening! Tom's back!_

_Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew! What a cliffie! What does Harry think he's doing?! Well, yes, rescuing Ginny… But, can he inform anyone before action? Well, typical Gryffindor… Watch out for the next Chapter then……..

Oh! I have another story coming up! Its title is "We Held Hands"


	5. These wounds won’t seem to heal, this pa...

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps…

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real…

_Meet me at the Chamber, midnight tomorrow, Virginia. If you don't your friend Luna will be found amongst the rampaging hippogriffs. _

_Always Caring,_

_T.M.R._

_Shit!! Bloody Hell!! _ Harry's mind screamed… He bolted up and scanned the Great Hall, Ginny not to be found. Then, he noticed too, Luna wasn't there anymore.

"Hermione read this for me, will you?" Harry asked, as if he was about to blow…

"Fine… No need to fuss there Harry… Okay…" She read... "'_Dear Ginny: Can we meet up at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night? I would like to give you something that will delight you… Love, _Secret _Blonde _Admirer.' Well…? No, no need to be alarmed, Harry… You know what Ginny said back at the train… What…? Harry!! Where are you going?! Come back here!"

Harry dashed out off the Great Hall. Everyone noticed his face was contorted with great anger. _Ginny!! What do you think you're doing? T.M.R… That's Tom Marvolo Riddle! This can't be happening! Tom's back!_

* * *

_Virginia__… Ginny…_ Tom's face lit up inside her mind.

_No, not now Tom… Not now… _Ginny struggled as she and Tom (Malfoy) strolled down straight outside.

Tsk tsk… Now Virginia… Don't be harsh… I see there's another Tom beside you… Don't forget our rendezvous later okay? Or, Ms. Lovegood will be found with the hippogriffs okay?

_Please… just get out of here!! Leave me be!! _Ginny said…

_I just passed by to check on you… really…_

_Just leave me be, Tom!!_ Ginny's mind shrieked… She wasn't really well aware that, while she walked side-by-side with Tom (Malfoy), and talking into her mind, her mind's complaint had reached the surface and Ginny was shocked when she screeched…

"Just leave me be, Tom!!"

Both of them stopped from walking and Tom faced Ginny. His face etched with concern. Ginny froze and then, fell to her knees.

"Ginny, Ginny, are you okay?" Tom's (Malfoy's) face was full of concern… Maybe I should go escort you straight to Madam Pomfrey, you don't look good…"

"No… no… no…" Ginny mumbled… "It's not that…" Her eyes were closed. Good things is: both of them walked straight to a deserted corridor near the Room of Requirement.

"Ginny, are you sure? You said, I should go away and leave you alone… Is there something wrong?" Tom asked. Feeling a bit of a responsibility because he's older, he looked up around the, searching for a room to where he could bring Ginny in and to better settle her and make her calm down… "Here, stand up…"

Unknown to Ginny, they entered the Room of Requirement. Of course, Tom was unaware of the room's capabilities. All that came up to his mind is it was both their luck that he found a suitable room for calming his friend.

Tom led her to a comfortable sofa and sat beside her…

"Alright… Ginny… What's wrong? You can tell me, you know…" Tom cautiously asked.

Ginny looked up, her brown eyes quite bloodshot from her crying… Tom could see turmoil in her eyes… He could sense unease within her, as if someone would attack her any moment.

At that, Tom tried to soothe her and took both her hands to his, asking again… "Ginny, speak to me… Please…" Unaware to him, he has been calling Virginia Weasley to her nickname, Ginny.

Ginny, at that moment, was startled at the hand contact. She shook away his hands and started to sob and said… "Everything's so wrong… So very wrong! He won't leave me! Tom won't! I told him to leave me coz' of what he did, but, he remained, after all these years… He just won't… He's still here, in my mind, in my heart, inside me… Devouring me alive!" She said incoherently…

"Wha—? Tom? But, Ginny, I am Tom… What did I ever do to you? After all these years? What?" Tom asked, still bewildered at what the crying girl beside him said.

Ginny shook her head and looked straight to Tom's eyes… "No… No, not you. Tom _Riddle_. He won't leave me alone!! After what he did to me back then! He just won't! This! Inside me! This wounds just… it stays there, it never heals… And… and the pain inside me… oh, gods…" Ginny's voice broke… Her eyes shining with tears that flooded down to her cheeks, which were flustered. "This pain… It's just… it's there! I've never talked about this to anyone… Just you, Tom… Daryll… And it pains me to just think that you resemble Tom _Riddle_ so well… And… I just don't know what to do!"

Tom was rather helpless when it comes to girls crying. He didn't know what to do with Ginny. He thought by just calming her and asking what's wrong, everything would be fine. But, when she burst out, everything was indeed very wrong...

When Ginny looked up again, all she saw was Tom's concerned face. It was unnerving to see someone who quite resemble a Malfoy and wear such sympathy in his face.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Tom. I shouldn't have done that… It's just…" Ginny sighed. "Tom _Riddle_ made my first year at Hogwarts so horrible; I can just remember it like it just happened yesterday… And…." Ginny clasped her mouth shut and said… "No, you're not talking about this to everyone, Tom, you're not! Swear it!"

"Ginny… Are you trying to tell me, that this Tom _Riddle_ did make life worse to you? If my memory serves me right… Isn't Tom _Riddle_ the real name of Lord Voldemort? But, all I knew was, it was 2 years ago when he has risen and… Your first year was at least… I don't know, you're a fifth year now so, that's impossible." Tom's face was proclaiming great curiosity and concern at the same time.

"N-no, Tom. You don't understand. Many things have happened within these walls, inside Hogwarts. Legends had become true… Impossible was made possible…" Ginny mumbled.

"Well, tell me, how can Voldemort reach you when we all know that we're safe within these walls? And for all we know, he's somewhere out there planning who knows what." Tom tried to calm Ginny. "Just, don't think about him, Ginny. I promise, nothing would happen to you. _NOTHING_." That was it. A Malfoy just swore to protect her.

Ginny, awestruck, looked up, her deep brown eyes searching through Tom's eternal silvery-black ones. Their face a few inches apart now and both aware of each other's heart beats. Almost as if she were afraid to, or maybe she was uncertain of it, her hand inched up and touched her fingertips to his high, aristocratic cheekbone. Tom reached out to touch her hand and then his mouth was on hers. She felt her body tremble once before he tucked her close against him, his fingers grazing over the pulse beating in her throat as his mouth caressed hers. Her eyes slid shut, her fingers tightening her hold on his shoulder and her body softening against his. Uncertain of what to do, Tom just held her close to him.

_She's safe here, with me. No one can harm her. NO ONE. _Tom thought. Just looking at her face full of fear and sadness, it made him feel that he has got to protect her, just have to. Then all rational thought fled his mind as her mouth tentatively opened under his. His hands slid down her back and pressed her against him. He felt her body tremble beside him as both sat on the sofa and he slowly released her, feeling his insides knot at leaving the warmth of her mouth. He leaned away from her, staring at her and feeling slightly breathless. Her eyes fluttered open to stare up at him, and he felt like he had never seen such a splendor just like her. Her eyes were full of passion and with confusion with a lingering sadness and fear. Her hand came up again to brush a lock of his hair out of his eyes, her touch tender against him, and he felt a strange feeling he'd never felt before.

_What had just happened?_ Thought Ginny. _I was crying all over Tom and…_Ginny gasped. She just kissed Daryll Thomas Malfoy!

"Oh, gods! Dear Merlin! I-I'm so s-sorry, Tom. I d-didn't mean it. It's, it's just…" Ginny's vice broke off when she saw the look on Tom's face. Full of concern and passion.

"Sshh… Its okay, Ginny. You don't have to worry. I'm right here; nothing's going to happen. Now tell me what stresses you lately." Tom said; his silvery-black eyes full of concern. He wrapped his arms around her and made her lean her back to him as they both sat there. He felt Ginny shiver for a moment, as if on hesitation of the gesture but that most certainly made her comfortable.

"Thank you, Tom… It's just… He's back… Tom _Riddle_'s back. I was really terrified when I saw the Dark Mark up at the sky the other night and… and… There are too much unhealed wounds… Too much pain… I can't control it any longer… He came back and now he…" Ginny's voice broke again, but now it was different. Her body bolted and straightened up. There was now panic in her eyes. Tom could see alertness on her face.

"What time is it Tom?" She asked sharply.

Seeing that Tom doesn't wear any watched, Ginny thought, _I to know what time is it already…_ And then, the room provided a clock saying 11:45.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Tom's unnerved voice asked behind her.

"I- I have to go, Tom… I'm sorry, I really have to." Ginny said hastily and stood up and run, bolted out of the room, leaving Tom behind her. However, feeling obliged to protect her because of what has happened, he got up, and followed her quietly.

_No one will ever hurt Ginny. I've got to follow her and make sure she's completely safe, even if it brings me straight to that Tom Riddle._ Tom has made up his mind.

Ginny ran away outside the room.

_What had just happened? Tom Riddle's warning… Him speaking inside my mind… Then, me crying beside Tom Malfoy… Me kissing Tom Malfoy… KISSING?!_ Ginny's mind asked.

_Yes, yes, Virginia, you kissing Daryll Thomas Malfoy. You've got a great replacement for me, I can see that. But, you're mine Virginia, mine. _Tom Riddle's voice said.

_No! Don't you ever hurt my friends or my brothers or my parents or Tom or Harry or anyone for that matter! _Ginny demanded.

_We'll just have to see how you behave tonight, Virginia. _Tom's voice said, like he was sneering…

"Ginny! GINNY!!" Someone from Ginny's right said. It was Harry.

"Oh, it's you. I thought you were someone else…" Ginny said. _Get out of my head now, Tom. Please…_

_No, Virginia, this should be very interesting._

"What? What's the meaning of this, Ginny?" Harry said, brandishing a piece of parchment. _Tom's post._

"That's the letter from my Secret Admirer. Give that back Harry." Ginny simply said.

"No! Don't say all that rubbish to me, Ginny. This is from Tom Marvolo Riddle. This is from _Lord Voldemort._ How come you didn't say this to me?" Harry ranted. He went near Ginny but Ginny backed of and said…

"Do you really think I'd go running to you and let Tom harm my friends? Harry, this is between Tom and me. So, leave me alone."

"NO, I WON'T." Harry sternly said. "Ginny, please tell me you're not going there. Stay. I'll protect you. I'll protect anyone from him. No one will get hurt."

"Where's Luna then? For all I know, in the clutches of Tom then." Ginny said, surprisingly, sarcastic.

"Well well… Right you are Virginia…"

_No, not again Tom, stop going inside my mind._

"I'm not inside your mind Virginia, look…" Someone said… Tom.

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, a little action…. What do you think? Something's really going on. Everyone's really overprotective of Ginny now, right? And for good reason… So, hang around and see what happens when Harry and Young Tom Riddle meet again.

Oh! And one more thing, do read my other fanfiction, will you? It's greatly appreciated if you leave a review there… AND HERE TOO! - Watch out for my new fanfiction. Title: We Held Hands. Draco/OC/Harry. A little Hermione/Ron and Hermione/Snape too… eheh…. Oh, and there's a new _weird _teacher too! It's for their DaDA. It'll be really fun! Until next time then!


	6. There's just too much that time cannot e...

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps…

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **There's just too much that time can not erase

"Where's Luna then? For all I know, in the clutches of Tom then." Ginny said, surprisingly, sarcastic.

"Well well… Right you are Virginia…"

_No, not again Tom, stop going inside my mind._

"I'm not inside your mind Virginia, look…" Someone said… Tom.

* * *

Ginny whirled around only to find Tom (Malfoy) standing in near darkness…

"I believe I didn't hear you quite right, Tom. Now, please don't play hide and seek to me, where are you?" Ginny's voice seemed to be frantic, Harry got to her side, one hand holding her arms. "Harry, I'm still fine."

"I told you I'm here." It was Tom Malfoy that spoke.

"Tom… Daryll, please don't act like that… you're _not _Tom Riddle. A-aren't you?" It dawned on Ginny… Thomas Daryll Malfoy. He's shouting Tom's name for Merlin's sake! And he's a Malfoy… with a strange history at that…

"No, Virginia, it's me. Tom, Tom Riddle. I just swept by to remind you of our little meeting—"

"She's NOT coming Riddle." Hissed Harry. "And what are you doing at Daryll's body? Get out of there and face me."

"I'm afraid I can not just do that, Harry. You see, Voldemort can't track me down. That miserable older version of mine. He won't allow me to visit my Ginny." Tom's (Daryll's) voice hissed. There was something wrong with his eyes… "And Mr. Malfoy's body is highly convenient and open, very right for this precious moment. As Mr. Draco Malfoy isn't around to assist me…"

Ginny thought 'He's possessing Tom Malfoy? What does he meant when he said you-know-who knows of his 16 year old self? He wouldn't allow HIM? Draco Malfoy assist him? Wait a minute…'

"You mean to tell me, he conjured the Dark Mark?" Ginny asked apprehensively.

At that Tom (Daryll) laughed. He laughed just like the Tom Ginny knew, goosebumps rose from both Harry and Ginny. Tom took a few steps, seemingly observing his two victims… "No, Ginny, he, we, only assisted you." Ginny gasped. "Yes, you conjured the Dark Mark. Mr. Malfoy followed you on your second trip out of your over protective group with me behind his mind, of course, young master Malfoy didn't know, poor thing." Tom snickered.

"How dare you possess so many bodies?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I daresay admit I possessed far too many bodies for a week. And it amuses me to read their minds. Why the two Malfoy seems to have a thing or two to you, didn't you know, my precious Ginny? What do you think, Harry? We two have competition! Oh this will surely be fun!" Tom's eyebrows rose.

"You… You miserable cruel deceitful…" Harry began.

"Hush, Harry. It's nearing midnight. I don't want to be late with our meeting, Ginny. If you want to come, Harry, I'd be delightful if you'd join, surely someone is waiting for you as well down the chambers… That'll keep you quite busy for a while. Now, I have to leave. Remember Ginny, Ms. Lovegood's life is at stake. Till later then!" With that, Tom (Riddle) left Tom's (Daryll's) body. "W-what happened? Ginny! Are you alright?"

"T-tom? Daryll? Is that really you now?" Ginny backed off, with Harry, standing protectively at her side, his hand itching to reach out for his wand.

"Of course, it's me. Why the hell not? And why is Harry here? Why are you here Harry?" He asked. "No, wait a second… Harry, don't let Ginny go anywhere tonight. DON'T." Tom warned.

"I know, Tom. I won't. Are you sure you're alright? You should go to Madam Pomfrey's" Harry asked, keeping a tight grip at Ginny.

"Let Go OF ME, Harry. Whether you like it or not, I'm going. It's Luna's life you guys! MY friend's life! And don't act as if you don't feel a thing. Tom, you've been possessed by Tom Riddle. I should've known it was you and Draco Malfoy who was with Riddle behind all of this! I should've known! Now, Harry, let me _GO_." Ginny gave a great heave and thug, and Harry's hand let slip. And she was off…

"Ginny wait!! Don't go to the Chambers!" Harry shouted, and he dashed right after her.

"Ginny! Don't go! DON'T!" Tom shouted at the same time as Harry did and when he saw Harry dashed after Ginny, he followed suite.

Ginny could hear footsteps behind her but, she was just to light and fast. Tears run and spilled behind her…

_Tom, you're so cruel. I hate you._

_I know you hate me, Ginny. You loved me enough to hate me. You know you still do. You love me… And you're mine._

_Stop! Leave me alone! After all of this, I'm not going anywhere near you! Ever! _

She continued to dash, still, tears falling from her face. Ginny's heart pounded inside her.

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm… bad Tommy, bad! Oh well, he really is bad, right? (Pardon me, if they liked voldiers; allow me to use TomMY… harhar). What the hell is going on with that personality of Tommy? Two Tommies at the same time? Well, at least the younger one is charmer. Draco Malfoy has THAT thing for Ginny? Wait just one moment, why is everyone so damnably attracted to our little heroine?! Well, of course she's the heroine, all right. Eheh. I dedicate this to my ever supportive friend, Dazze, and to those who reviewed this fanfic and my other fanfic. Do you realize you all gave my heart a very delightful cure? Heh. Yep, well, just to inform you that is… keep on reviewing!

Oh! And one more thing, do read my other fanfiction, will you? It's greatly appreciated if you leave a review there… AND HERE TOO! - Watch out for my new fanfiction. Title: We Held Hands. Draco/OC/Harry. A little Hermione/Ron and Hermione/Snape too… eheh…. The weird teacher has finally arrived… It's for their DaDA. It'll be really fun! I hear McGonagall's nose smoking in flames you know; maybe Snape has something to do with the strife between our new proffie and dear Minerva? (Oops, that's Dumbledore to you, the old punk, tsk tsk tsk.). Until next time then!

**Replies:**

To fire-sprite16- Thank you very much for the offer. Unfortunately, as because of my unstable time frame, a fourteen year old Harry potter addict and honor student can not cope with having such a highly appreciated beta reader for a while. Though, maybe, if I have such great free time, I would contact you (by the way, I like your name, Lady Lestrange )) I have this angsty adventure story running on and on in my head these past few days… I may be able to write a draft, I can send that to you and maybe you can suggest some more thrill in its plot line? Ehehhe… I'm not yet sure but, at least something came up nicely because of your offer. - thanks very much again!

To s.s.harry- OMG! Thank you very much! Eheheheh…

To NeoGal- Well, I'm thinking about revealing to you but, it could spoil all the cliffie scenes right? Eheheh… I like to leave you all guessing. Anyways, I can't help my delusional mind, it kept on commanding my precious hands to type away funny excerpts I got when I'm in the middle of a very (I suppose) serious scene. Ehehehe… thanks for reviewing!


	7. When you cried

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps…

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Ginny could hear footsteps behind her but, she was just to light and fast. Tears run and spilled behind her…

_Tom, you're so cruel. I hate you._

_I know you hate me, Ginny. You loved me enough to hate me. You know you still do. You love me… And you're mine._

_Stop! Leave me alone! After all of this, I'm not going anywhere near you! Ever! _

She continued to dash, still, tears falling from her face. Ginny's heart pounded inside her.

_You _are_ near me. You _always_ were. Don't try to forget that my little Ginny._

_What is it that you really want? Why are you doing this to me? You're…you're… you're _not _real!_

_"_Ginny_… _wait, _please_!"

_Why do you think I should wait for you? _

"Ginny, wait! _Please!_" a voice shouted just behind her. "Just stop… You have to stop."

Ginny stopped and whirled around, only to find Harry's very grim face.

"And since when did you start to care for me, Harry?" Ginny snapped.

"Ever since I met you." was all that Harry said.

"Stop it. Don't you say those things… I…"

And then Ginny broke down.

"Oh Harry, what am I going to do? H-he's here. You know it. H-he's been here. He didn't leave me alone. You didn't kill him back _there_. I tried to ignore him. I really did but… I always see his face you know. And I'm… I' just so sorry…" confessed Ginny, tears falling down from her eyes. She stood there in front of Harry like some lost child. She didn't want all of these to happen, she just wanted to be understood.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to see his face, and unwilling to admit her shame. She suddenly felt… warm. She opened her eyes only to find Harry hug her, soothing her every pain like she always wanted. His hands soothing her trembling while her head rested on his shoulders, she could just feel Harry's clothes get wet with her tears.

"Why? What are you trying to say, Gin? Tom disappeared, together with his diary remember? _He's just a memory, Gin. _Fight him. You can't just let him control you." She heard Harry.

"I'm… trying Harry. You defeated him back there but… He's is just a memory… He _is_. He found another way to come back…" she finally said it. Harry's body froze.

Ginny untangled herself from Harry's arms, feeling ashamed of having to be comfort while she knew somewhere, her friend was in danger.

"A-and now he's got Luna! I'm…. I'm just so sorry…. I shouldn't have meddled with things I wasn't really allowed to deal with."

"What are you trying to say, Gin?" Harry finally asked, he kept hold of Ginny's shoulders even though she tried to get away. He never would've believed that right now… Two Tom Riddles are out lose, be it a memory or a real thing.

"H-he… when you defeated him back _there_, he spoke to me… Just one last time that year… He said… He'd _never_ leave me." Ginny dropped her head, she looked away. "I… I never believed him, Harry. Every night when I sleep, I have dreams, I have these sort of nightmares and I thought it's just ordinary ones but now… they're all starting to come back to me and they sort of go… _real_. I.. dreamed of this before. Tom played with my feelings, he knew…"

"Knew what Gin?"

"I…." Ginny didn't have the power to say these things now. She just wanted to find her friend. She felt selfish being here, while her friend was out there. _I have to, this may well be the last time…_She looked up at him and spoke… "I love you."

They stood there in silence. Ginny looked at Harry's eyes and saw it filled with mixed emotions. She waited and waited for him to say things she'd always wanted to hear, but it seems like there wasn't.

_I told you he didn't love you Ginny… You just have to get over it. There was nothing going on back in that accursed compartment. He's playing you out. And the he finally realized you're just like his sister. _

Ginny broke the silence, unwilling to admit the truth from Tom's words. "I… have to go. Harry."

"Gin… You can't." Harry's hands left her shoulders a while ago. But Ginny soon found out those would just end up at her hands too. Harry held on to her hands tightly and asked… "Are you sure about that? Gin…"

_He's playing you out Virginia. Just go. You're friend is waiting. _I'm _waiting._

"I… I'm sure Harry. But if you don't feel the same way as I do… It's… I guess it's okay." Ginny's mind wasn't functioning at all right there. "I... have to go. Please, Harry, just let go of me. Luna… she could be hurt, Harry. I can't let Tom hurt her."

"No, Gin. Stay. He's not here. He's just a memory. Ignore him." Harry implored, tightening his hands. "We have to go to Dumbledore and ask him about this. For all we know Luna's fine." Harry knew that Luna isn't fine at all, he have to calm Ginny so he could deal with Tom by himself. He wouldn't let anything happen to him. "Whatever he says… Ignore him… If you don't he'll try to hurt you again. I can't allow that, Gin…"

"But Harry… He _is _hurting me. He's playing out my feelings can't you understand? I tried ignoring him but… what he said… it's so… true… _All of it._" Ginny's eyes filled with tears again. "You… I'm sorry I said all of these things Harry. Forget what I said. I… I guess Tom's right."

"What did he say to you? Gin…"

"Harry, _please_. Just let go! He's _here_, okay? I don't want to talk about these things anymore… I love you… but you don't love me back, I understand. That's it. So _please_ let me go." Ginny tried to pry her hands away but was shocked when Harry pulled her back into his arms.

"Don't believe him. He's wrong. Don't let him control you again, Gin… Don't believe him… He's lying." She heard Harry, his arms unwilling to let her go. "He's wrong Gin… I do love you… I've been trying to say this to you but… for some reasons I found that I can't. You'll be in a lot more trouble. Voldemort would take you _away_, just like what he did to my parents, to Sirius, to my life. You'd be hurt. I just let Ron and Hermione be one of his main targets but… I can't let him find out about this… I don't know what he'd do to you… But now, he's already trying to hurt you through Tom… There's just no going back now. So please Gin, whatever he tries to say, ignore him. I'll find a way to stop him. I promise."

"H-Harry... You… we _can't_ stop Tom. _I can't_. He… he's _inside_ me, Harry."

Harry finally looked at her, miserable and all. "What do you mean…?"

"He's _inside_ my mind, Harry. Ever since you defeated him. He found a way. He left the diary and instead went to me. I… I said I'd ignore him, but you know, I _can't_. The nightmares, the dreams, his voice, they're just there. He's been plaguing me these years and I tried to ignore him. But when that Dark Mark appeared…"

"Gin, you know as well as the rest of us do that some Junior Death Eater could've conjured that."

"No, Harry." Ginny looked tense now. "_I_ conjured that."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm… what the hell? Sorry for all of that Fluffiness guys but it just got to be there. Some words foreshadow some later chapters guys. Keep on guessing those words, it'll give you ideas but I guess I just have to type the rest away… Anyways, what is Ginny talking about? Wonder how Tom got through her mind? And what will happen to poor Loony? What the hell is happening to Harry? What about his saving-the-people thing? Luna's in danger!! Wahhh!! Oh well, more reviews. More chapters on the way. I like reading reviews. Keep on reviewing!

Oh! And one more thing, do read my other fanfiction, will you? It's greatly appreciated if you leave a review there… AND HERE TOO! - Watch out for my new fanfiction. Title: We Held Hands. Draco/OC/Harry. A little Hermione/Ron and Hermione/Snape too… eheh…. Until next time then!


	8. When you screamed

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps…

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears

"No, Harry." Ginny looked tense now. "_I_ conjured that."

Harry's whole body went rigid. He's face seemed to illustrate a hundred feeling. Anger, Fear, Sorrow, Shock, Madness… even Love.

Ginny doesn't know what to do anymore. She never wanted to tell this one to anyone when she found out herself. She couldn't believe she just unwittingly allowed something like that to ever happen.

"It's just that… He wasn't born evil. He wasn't really bad. At first that is what I thought. I had my suspicions. But, after what I've found out… He's just like you Harry. He just is." Ginny didn't know what she was talking about now.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Tell me, Ginny… Is Harry happy right now? He has loving parents with him I'm sure._

_No… It's not that. Harry lost his mother. I'm quite shocked he's all well right now, you know. I really want to be of help to him but some of my friends say he is the heir of Slytherin. _Ginny sat on her own, having finished with her homework, she talked to her newfound friend, Tom, about Harry Potter.

_I lost my mother too, the time I was born. Never liked to set foot on an orphanage since then. She fell in love but then, the spark was gone. Something to do with her being too affectionate with my father._

_Why? What happened, Tom?_ Ginny wrote away, curiously eager to know more.

_About… her? I should tell you… I never really liked what had become of my mother. She…she really never even thought of what would happen to me if she…_

_I'm sorry to know about that Tom. _Ginny apologized. She looked around and saw the Golden Trio huddled up.

_This Harry… He lost a mother. But she loved Harry, I reckon. While mine… She seemed to have emptied up all her affections to my… to my father. I have no regrets that I hated him._

_But why? Tom, I know some are quite shocked in things like that. But, does your mother have any relatives she can be with, to help her, give support?_ Ginny asked.

_She really has no hope on that one. Even if her family would change and forgive her._

_Forgive her? Tom…? _Ginny wondered what could've made her friend so distressed as to hate his relatives so much. She waited for Tom to explain but there was no response. _Tom?_

**_End Flashback_**

Little did Ginny know that from that time, up to now, she have unwittingly let Tom enter her most sacred place. Her heart. Ever since Tom's new way of talking to her about his mother, Ginny kept on thinking what her friend might've gone through. She felt something for this friend. She was sure it was just the same as to her feelings for Harry, but wasn't not quite sure on which one. Maybe she just felt sorry because of their childhood times.

_Maybe_ that was it.

* * *

"Ginny, I… how did you find this all out? What made you think you conjured that? Ginny, you can't have. You don't even know what the incantation is!" Harry's voice was revealing what he felt that moment. Hopelessness. It showed that he wanted to be as calm as can possibly be, but was in vain.

"I just… Harry. Sometimes I forget what's happening around me. Sometimes I end up at the wrong corridor and I get lost. Just like the last time. I'm… I don't know…" Ginny sobbed at that. "He's… just here!"

Harry restrained himself from shouting. He was frustrated because he couldn't do anything. He just can't. What can he do to get rid of Tom? He can't even get rid of his counterpart.

"He… He talks to me Harry. Last week, at the start of terms, yesterday, today, tonight, a while ago, right now. We have this... _connection_…" Ginny continued, looking anywhere and not daring to meet Harry's eyes. "I just… realized I had done it. And… Then, I knew, it wasn't the remains of his memory, it wasn't just nightmares, it was what has survived and lingered on. And then he… Keeps on reminding me of what I'd done when… he controls me. I don't want this Harry! You know that!"

"Ginny... I'm not—"

"Mad? Angry? You should be. Because right now, I'm guilty of being angry, mad, afraid. I'm guilty for all of the things I have done, haven't done. And right now, one of my friends' life is at stake because I poured myself out to the only person, or at least he was a person, who could listen to me!" Ginny's flare of anger welled up, tears falling from her scrunched up face. Still she was unwilling to look up and then she felt Harry's hands cupping her cheeks.

"Ginny. You know I would do anything, _anything_, for you. Tell me, what do I do? I'll fight him. I'll do anything, Ginny." Harry said. _'There's no turning back now' _was the only thing that came to Harry's mind.

He'd do anything too keep Ginny safe. Even go crazy trying to get rid of that one sinister Memory.

Frustration took over Ginny and she felt herself tugging at her own robes, hugging herself as if trying to somehow hurt herself, and maybe, she could ease some of those guilt. But she can't and she screamed in agony for that.

"I hate this! I really do! I should be the one out there, not Luna! I don't care. He's hurting other people again! And it's not _fair_!" Ginny didn't know what she was talking about and all that was left for Harry to do was comfort her and hug her as fiercely as he could.

He looked around and was quite surprised that the students even the teachers seemed to have had a longer feast than usual. The corridor was still deserted and the only persons there were they.

"Shh... Ginny. We'll find a way. I'll find a way. I give you my word on that." Harry's voice was soothing, to say the least.

The hug… It felt warm to Ginny. Her heart was ready to break. She really had no choice… '_It's not _fair_, Tom! Take me, let her go!' _

"Ginny… I promise, okay? Calm down… I won't let anything happen to Luna, or even you. Especially you…" Harry whispered at her ears, his hands stroking Ginny's arms, giving comfort.

_Ginny, Harry won't let you go, remember? He won't let you go, I won't let Luna go. Because I want him to let you go. For you to come to me. _Tom's voice seemed to ricochet to Ginny's mind.

"We'll go there, Ginny. We will. We should really go to Dumbledore first and inform him and then I'll go with you. We'll be in this together."

Ginny's heart broke. She doesn't know what to do. She was totally devastated. She's out of control, lost.

_ But, I am too, Virginia. You never seemed to care. I was with you through and through when you first set foot here in the castle. I supported you. The only thing that I want now is… you. _

Ginny continued to sob at Harry's arms as they walked towards Dumbledore's office. Dread creeping to her.

"He'll hurt her, Harry. He will…."

_When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm… what the hell? Sorry for all of that Fluffiness guys but it just got to be there. Some words foreshadow some later chapters guys. Keep on guessing those words, it'll give you ideas but I guess I just have to type the rest away… Anyways, I just read finished Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince for more or less 8 hours that very faithful day (July 16). And well, I'm quite amazed that some of my 'speculations' are… true! They're there! Wohoo! Oh well, more reviews. More chapters on the way. I like reading reviews. Keep on reviewing!

**Next Chapter:** Sorry lads can't help it. Apparently, I like to go with the flow of the song. However, this time, we'll be focusing on the other character now, okay?

Oh! And one more thing, do read my other fanfiction, will you? It's greatly appreciated if you leave a review there… AND HERE TOO! - I'm planning to finish all these fanfiction and make new ones after Facts in Book 6 completely engraved in my mind. Until next time then!


	9. And I held your hand

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps…

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter**** Nine:** And I held your hand through all of these years

"Ginny... I'm not—"

"Mad? Angry? You should be. Because right now, I'm guilty of being angry, mad, afraid. I'm guilty for all of the things I have done, haven't done. And right now, one of my friends' life is at stake because I poured myself out to the only person, or at least he was a person, who could listen to me!" –_Ginny, Chapter Eight (My Immortal)_

* * *

_**Minutes ago…**_

"Where are we going?" Luna asked, quite amazed by this newfound friend of hers. _He looks like Harry at some point_. She mused.

"Underground, there's so many Crumple-Horned Snorkacks malingering there. I heard you're quite fond of them." The black haired boy gleefully answered to her.

"Really? I wonder, dad never mentioned anything about Snorkacks loving underground places. Since when did you notice them there?" Luna said, she continued to follow the boy up to the Second Floor.

"Since my Fifth year, no one really believed me you know. They don't even believe me when I say there's Thestrals pulling up the carriage to school." The boy said.

"You see them too? Quite amazing those things are. Harry sees those things too. They're beautiful, aren't they?" Luna continued as they walked along the corridor. "So, how do we go to this… underground?"

"In here." The boy halted in front of what Luna recalled was the unused girl's lavatory. "I discovered the way some years ago, you know."

"Are you even allowed to go there? I heard there's this huge snake that came from there, Ginny told me. I wonder, do you know Ginny? Virginia Weasley?" Luna's eyes seemed to express that kind of fondness again.

"Oh, Virginia? Oh yes. She's a very nice girl, you know. She's one of those few that I can _really_ count on." The boy stepped inside quietly as though waiting for some_thing_ to appear. "She's going to follow us down here. Virginia. She promised me she'd also take a glance at the Snorkacks. She said she wanted some proof."

"Oh. Yes, Ginny really is in between that. I mean, even if she's a close friend of Hermione, she should really believe on what _she_ _want_ to believe, you know?" Luna frowned a bit, and followed the boy inside, mimicking the way he came inside.

"I believe so." The boy commented one last time and there was silence. He stood in front of the faucet and seemed to be still for a while.

"What was your name again?" Luna asked but instead of the normal English language she expected to hear, another hair-raising language was heard from the boy. He seemed to be _hissing_. Luna was, shocked, for lack of a better word. The boy turned around and faced her, a very _unusual_—evil- smile etched across the boy's pale face. Luna's eyes seemed to express what it really _meant _to be expressing all along. Dread and Fear.

"I'm Tom… Tom Riddle."

Luna screamed, turned around and ran for the exit. But, something stopped her. She couldn't move. The last thing that ever met her eyes was the boy's face and then total blankness.

* * *

_'And right now, one of my friends' life is at stake because I poured myself out to the only person, or at least he was a person, who could listen to me!'_

"Yes, Ginny, I can still hear you and you're still not here. What will I do to Loony now?" Tom mused, sitting quite nicely in a green leather sofa. He took a glance at Luna, who was still sleeping. His spell and drop of the Draught of the Living Dead took its effect just minutes ago after they descended. He surveyed his surroundings fondly as though he'd miss the place a _lot_.

"It's been a while since I last visited this place. Good thing Harry didn't find anyway to open this one." He was in one of Slytherin's hidden rooms, at the Chamber of Secrets. _Chamber of Secrets, indeed. _He could still remember those times when he would gather his trophies and place them in proper order in his favorite room.

_'I hate this! I really do! I should be the one out there, not Luna! I don't care. He's hurting other people again! And it's not fair!'_ Ginny's voice echoed to Tom's mind. '_It's not _fair_, Tom! Take me, let her go!'_

_Ginny, Harry won't let you go, remember? He won't let you go, I won't let Luna go. Because I want him to let you go. For you to come to me. _Tom's voice seemed to ricochet to Ginny's mind too. He felt her heart breaking, trembling, devastated.

_But, I am too, Virginia. You never seemed to care. I was with you through and through when you first set foot here in the castle. I supported you. The only thing that I want now is… you. _

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I don't know if I'll ever show my face to the school again!_ Ginny wrote furiously at the Diary.

_'Why? What happened, Ginny? Did Harry receive the card you made?'_

_'Well… I was really embarrassed because… Malfoy changed it! He made all those… the words, he just did! Plus, Professor Lockhart… Oh Tom, what will I do?_ Cheeks red, eyes streaming with tears, humiliated, Ginny closed the curtains around her four-poster and flopped down. She continued to write at Tom.

_'Tom… You liked the poem, right? I mean, it wasn't really that... too much, was it?'_ Ginny asked.

_'I think Harry is pretty lucky that he has a great girl having feelings for him. Ginny…' _

Tears started to fall to the Diary. _'I'm… so sorry Tom. I know that somehow you're quite tired of listening to me. To my problems… I know you've got more terrible things happen to you. But, how can you be so strong?'_

_'Ginny. I'm always here, that's just what you always have to remember, okay?'_

_'Okay' _Ginny sniffed and then quickly wiped out the tears. _'From now on, I'll try to be strong. I will. You made me believe, Tom.'_

_'That's my Ginny'_.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"I wonder, is Potter really that stupid to have realized you're there, Ginny?" Tom spoke, to himself actually. He wasn't aware he was speaking those words. "Or am I really that big of a fool to even harbor this _thing_. And all because of you?"

_'Ginny… I'm waiting. Where _are _you?!'_

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm… what the hell? I'm sorry really, so long gap, haven't you noticed? And well, I mean, what with the way I manipulated Tom's character. There's more to it that just affection. Okay? No need to worry that I might taint the Dark Lord's personality or anything. I would really like to receive much more reviews now, even flames! Really. More chapters on the way. I like reading reviews. Keep on reviewing!

**Next Chapter:** Battle on the way! Now, this one is IT. I'm just going to have to do this… wah.

Oh! And one more thing, do read my other fanfiction, will you? I'm planning to finish all these fanfiction and make new ones after Facts in Book 6 completely engraved in my mind. Until next time then!


	10. But you still had all of me

**My Immortal**

* * *

**Category:** Drama, Action/Adventure, Mystery, Romance, Humor

**Keywords: **My Immortal

**Spoilers:** Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix

**Rating:** PG-13 (Soon to be NC-17, maybe next fanfic?)

**Summary: **_Alternative Universe _Ginny is torn between Harry and someone from her past… She thinks of Harry and her other one every time that it makes her go mad. In this fanfiction, there's Ron/Hermione, Neville/Luna (What?! Yes, Neville and Luna), and then Harry/Ginny/Tom (Riddle I mean)… Sorry to disappoint you because there would be no Draco until the latter chaps…

**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. In short, I do not own Harry Potter at all! How very miserable to think but well, I'll live.

**A/N:** POV Person's Point of View, _Italicized words _thoughts. "--" what a person is saying.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **But you still had all of me.

"I wonder, is Potter really that stupid to have realized you're there, Ginny?" Tom spoke, to himself actually. He wasn't aware he was speaking those words. "Or am I really that big of a fool to even harbor this _thing_. And all because of you?"

_ 'Ginny… I'm waiting. Where _are _you?!'_

_--My Immortal Chapter Nine_

* * *

"He will hurt her… Harry." Ginny sobbed.

They made their way to Dumbledore's office, their footsteps echoing the empty corridors.

_Its past curfew, Ginny… Won't you get into trouble for this? I told you if you'd just get rid of Harry you'd be here by now and I'd be able to free Loony. I'm quite impatient, you know that. So just… _

"_Harry…_ Harry he'll hurt her…" Ginny continued to murmur against Harry's comforting chest. He'd been hugging Ginny every chance he got as they made their way to the Headmaster's office.

"He won't, Ginny. He can't, he's just using Luna as bait. You're the reason why he took Luna in the first place. Come on, we better hurry, just another set of stairs now, come on." Harry urged.

Finally reaching the top landing, they made their way to the statue and Harry spoke out the password:

"Acid Pops"

It came to life and spiraled all the way up. Harry beckoned Ginny forward and both stepped unto the moving, spiral staircase. All Ginny heard was a knock on the doorknob and a mild voice…

"Well, Harry, this late at night? Come in."

_It's Dumbledore. Everything's going to be alright! _Ginny thought.

_Ginny, Ginny. My Little Ginny. Dumbledore couldn't do anything to Luna now, but I can. Why didn't you just follow whatever I said? Why? Now, poor Loony has got to pay the price… Too bad eh? _Tom's taunting voice echoed to her mind.

"Harry! He's going to hurt her, Harry!" Ginny opened her eyes and pried herself away from Harry's hands. Her eyes feasted the new view: the Headmaster's Office. Dumbledore wore purple and blue robes for the night and of course, a questioning look.

"Who's going to hurt who, Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore's voice is gentle, but there's a hint of concern. "Harry, could you please come here and make Ms. Weasley… Ginny sit in a more comfortable chair." The kind headmaster conjured his usual chintz chairs and sat down to one of them. "Come now, sit. Sit and tell me everything."

"No! He's going to hurt her! Sir, we must stop him!" Ginny refused to sit down. He's… Tom. Tom's got Luna, professor!"

In an instant, the headmaster stood up and took a pinch of floo powder.

"Ravenclaw Girl's Dormitory, Fifth Year!" Bellowed the headmaster.

Ginny was by far, shocked. _He… doesn't he even believe anything that I have said? Why was he checking…?_

"Ms. Weasley, I have checked the Ravenclaw Girl's Dormitory and I see a sleeping Luna Lovegood. Are you quite sure it wasn't a nightmare at all? Again?" A confused headmaster, but with his eyes twinkling again, emerged from the fireplace and sat down after cleaning himself up.

"Nightma--? You think I'd go hysteric over this if it were just a nightmare, professor? All this time, those years that I had nightmares, I didn't even talk about these nightmares to you as frequently as Harry because…. You just wouldn't mind. But now, knowing you're very concerned with the well-being of your students, you don't even try to believe that my best friend is held captive by Tom?" Ginny could not believe it.

_Ginny, my little Ginny. See? They won't believe you, they even checked if Loony is indeed kidnapped. _Tom's voice rang out again.

"_You're playing with my mind again, Tom. Professor Dumbledore checked and she's there, sleeping!_" Ginny thought.

And said.

"Ms. Weasley? Harry, are you quite sure she's awake?" Dumbledore moved forward to check on his student. All he saw was a pair of glassed eyes. "Is she in a trance? Sleep walking?"

"No, professor, I'm certain she's awake! Tom's got Luna, Sir. You have to believe me! Believe us!" Harry was holding Ginny's shoulders so tight that if Ginny could even feel Harry's grip right then, she'd scream.

But she can't feel anything.

_You're playing me again, Tom. _

_No, Ginny. Luna is here. The Luna Dumbledore saw was just… let's just say one of my experiments, in full success. Imagin: a Polyjuice potion, but effective for more than one or was it two or three hours? Mind you, the girl from Slytherin house was quite obliging to be of service to the Dark Lord._

_No… But…_

_Ginny, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, Tom Riddle. That's me, myself and I. You should've known that by now. You had, have all of me, Ginny. Aren't you even aware of that?_

_I have…? But…_

_I can't play with your mind Ginny because you created me._

_But you still had all of me._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm… what the hell? I'm sorry really, so long gap, haven't you noticed? And well, I mean, what with the way I manipulated Tom's character. There's more to it that just affection. Okay? No need to worry that I might taint the Dark Lord's personality or anything. I would really like to receive much more reviews now, even flames! Really. More chapters on the way. I like reading reviews. Keep on reviewing!

**Next Chapter:** Battle on the way! Now, this one is IT. I'm just going to have to do this… wah.

Oh! And one more thing, do read my other fanfiction, will you? I'm planning to finish all these fanfiction and make new ones after Facts in Book 6 completely engraved in my mind. Until next time then!


End file.
